


When Did The Naked Happen?

by kastron (decidueye)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/kastron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written for Ultra_fic on LiveJournal, with the prompt: <i>Eliot/Parker - When did the naked happen?</i> The prompt seemed apt enough to keep as a title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did The Naked Happen?

Parker was never one for making half-hearted attempts at seduction. To her, there was no point in doing anything unless she could give it 110 - no, 400 - percent. If Parker wanted something, she would throw herself into getting it, even when it was just as easy to ask. Eliot Spencer discovered this the day he found her naked in his couch, only seconds after letting the thief in, telling her to _make herself comfortable._

"What?" Eliot managed, eyes flickering across her body before focusing deliberately on her face. Parker shrugged, a familiar smirk settling on her lips, and something caught in Eliot's throat.

"I'm comfortable." She responded, as simply as though she'd just told him it was raining. "You wanted that, right?"

"Not quite what I meant." He growled, but his voice held the wrong kind of heat. She was teasing him, he knew it, but he never could stop himself from taking the bait.

"You don't like it?" She asked, eyes wide and mouth pretending to pout. Eliot rolled his eyes.

" _Parker!_ " The thief met his gaze, unblinking, and Eliot sighed as his feet carried him towards where she lay.

"I really need to stop giving into you..." he murmured, leaning in; Parker laughed. She sat up and dragged him closer, bare thighs wrapping tightly around his waist.

"No, you really don't."


End file.
